


Причина и следствие

by named_Juan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Аомине Дайки давно сложился свой стереотип красоты, а Момои Сацуки прекрасно знает все свои достоинства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причина и следствие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву - 2014.

_Третье лето начальной школы._

Вечер не принес прохлады. До темноты оставалась всего пара часов, а стоячий знойный воздух не обещал перемены участи даже с наступлением ночи. Дайки прищурился на садящееся солнце и, пожав плечами, зашагал в сторону площадки: если остальных развезет, и они не придут, что ж, придется в одиночку кидать мяч в кольцо. Все лучше, чем изнывать от жары и скуки дома. Даже Сацуки не пришла поиграть, хотя и обещала.   
Дайки уже почти дошел до места и, напрягая слух, пытался угадать, есть ли на площадке кто-то, кто сможет составить ему компанию, как вдруг вместо отдаленного стука баскетбольного мяча услышал из соседних кустов тоненькие всхлипы. Он остановился и прислушался, — похоже, плакала девчонка, — а потом решительно шагнул вперед, раздвинув густые ветки.  
Сацуки сидела на корточках, закрыв лицо руками, и ее плечи жалко подрагивали. Услышав шорох, она вскочила и, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, принялась усиленно размазывать по щекам слезы. Дайки даже растерялся в первую секунду.  
— Сацуки, ты чего? Плачешь?  
Она сразу перестала тереть глаза и, опустив крепко сжатые кулачки, молча помотала головой: волосы заметались из стороны в сторону, и несколько светлых прядок прилипли к щекам и мокрым ресницам.   
Дайки нахмурился и тоже сжал кулаки. Сацуки была не из тех, кого легко заставить плакать, — сколько раз она обдирала колени и локти, играя вместе с ним, получала баскетбольным мячом по лицу, однажды даже бровь разбила, насмерть перепугав родителей Дайки, когда он притащил ее домой смыть заливающую глаз кровь… А вот теперь поди ж ты — сидела в кустах и ревела. Дайки смущенно и зло цыкнул. Как девчонка.  
— Нечего врать, — он подошел вплотную и стал свободной рукой убирать с лица Сацуки налипшие волосы. — Быстро говори, кто тебя обидел.  
Она снова упрямо сжала губы и неуверенно качнула головой, как вдруг ее словно прорвало: подбородок дрогнул, смялся, нижняя губа искривилась, а из глаз брызнули огромные прозрачные слезы. Дайки отшатнулся и отдернул руку, Сацуки тоненько завыла, вздернув голые худые плечи с бантиками сарафанных бретелек.   
— Они!.. Они сказали… сказали, что я… — слова с трудом прорывались сквозь рыдания, и Дайки совершенно растерялся. И еще больше разозлился. Тот, кто заставил Сацуки так горько плакать, а самого Дайки — чувствовать себя при этом беспомощным идиотом, должен получить по полной программе. — …сказали, что я… — всхлипывала Сацуки, переходя на какие-то совершенно душераздирающие ноты, — что я доскаааа!..  
Дайки моргнул.  
— Чё?..   
— Дос… доскааа! — провыла Сацуки.  
Приехали. Такими темпами стемнеет раньше, чем он выяснит, в чем дело.  
Дайки аккуратно положил мяч на землю, взял Сацуки обеими руками за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул.  
— Говори толком, — потребовал он. Сацуки резко вздохнула, потом медленно выдохнула, тараща на него отчаянные глазищи. Шмыгнула опухшим, тускло отсвечивающим носом и принялась сбивчиво рассказывать, как собиралась прийти к Дай-чану, но мама попросила купить свинины в лавке, и как по пути домой она проходила мимо магазина одежды, и как остановилась повертеться в новом сарафане перед витриной, и как ее заметили какие-то мальчишки и стали дразнить.  
Дайки слушал, чесал в затылке и ничего не понимал: с чего это Сацуки вдруг приспичило разглядывать в витрине свой сарафан? Зеркала, что ли, дома нет? И чего к ней прицепились эти мальчишки? Ну смотрится девчонка в витрину, ну и пусть себе, на то она и девчонка…  
— А при чем тут доска? — наконец спросил он, так и не сумев постигнуть странную женскую логику. В этот момент с площадки донесся такой знакомый и родной звук баскетбольного мяча, что у Дайки заныло под ложечкой. Ну надо ж было так попасть!  
— А при том! — голос у Сацуки вдруг стал обиженным и злым, и Дайки увидел, что она уже совсем не плачет — глаза высохли и гневно сверкают. — Я вчера, когда от тебя пришла, захожу на кухню — воды попить, а там родители. Ну, и меня не видят. А папа смотрит на маму и говорит «Ты такая красивая!», а сам на грудь смотрит. А мама покраснела и улыбается… счастливо так… не знаю, — она вдруг вспыхнула до корней волос, отвернулась в сторону, и Дайки почувствовал, что тоже краснеет. — И я подумала, а буду ли я такая же красивая, как мама? И будет ли кто-то, кто скажет, что у меня красивая грудь?.. А эти, — Сацуки заговорила тише, потом совсем перешла на шепот, — сказали, что я плоская, как доска. И доской останусь. И нечего выпендриваться.  
К этому моменту Дайки уже совсем не знал, куда деваться от смущения. Блин, ну вот кто его дернул лезть в эти кусты?! С другой стороны, Сацуки всегда была ему другом, играла с ним в баскетбол, если было не с кем, даже при том, что у нее это получалось плохо, и она всегда проигрывала. И с ней всегда было о чем поговорить. И когда они вместе смотрели баскетбольные трансляции, она всегда здорово угадывала результат. И вообще, была своим парнем. Правда, парень бы не стал сейчас ставить Дайки в такое дурацкое положение…  
Дайки попытался улыбнуться.  
— Да ладно тебе, забей! — он хлопнул Сацуки по плечу, как и следовало поступить со своим парнем. — Мало ли дураков?! Сдались они тебе. Пошли лучше поиграем!  
— Дай-чан, — она подняла на него свои огромные глаза, казавшиеся какими-то особенно яркими и сияющими от пролитых слез. — Ты тоже считаешь, что я уродина?  
Ну вот как с ней разговаривать? Дайки не удержался и с размаху шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу. А когда снова поднял глаза, Сацуки стояла к нему боком, неестественно выпрямившись и развернув цыплячьи плечики. Спущенный с плеч сарафан висел на талии.   
— Дай-чан, — Сацуки подняла на него решительные глаза, — мы же друзья. Скажи честно, я красивая?  
Выбор был не из легких. На кону стояла их дружба, которой было столько же лет, сколько Дайки себя помнил. И если бы Сацуки остановилась на своем первом вопросе, про уродину, Дайки честно и не задумываясь ответил бы, что, конечно же, нет. Разве может его лучший друг, который любит баскетбол так же сильно, как сам Дайки, быть уродиной?! Но насчет красоты Дайки понятия не имел, что ей ответить. У нее и мышц-то на руках нормальных не было! Ноги еще ничего, нормальные такие, сильные ноги — Сацуки до вечера могла бегать с ним по площадке, почти не уставая, хотя прыгала, конечно, отстойно. Но она-то, вроде, не про ноги спрашивала.   
Склонив голову к плечу, Дайки свел брови и посмотрел на голую грудь Сацуки. Белая кожа с розовыми кружочками, остро проступающие ключицы, торчащие ребра… Что тут красивого? Все вполне обычное. Дайки наклонил голову в другую сторону. Торчащие крыльями лопатки, бугорки позвонков между ними. Сделал шаг назад, пытаясь представить на месте плоской груди Сацуки что-то более выдающееся… В животе странно и неприятно шевельнулось, а щеки вмиг окатило жаром. Дайки решительно шагнул вперед и потянул сарафан Сацуки наверх.   
— Ты красивая, — сурово сказал он.   
— Честно? — просияла Сацуки.  
— Так, — тут Дайки уже всерьез разозлился — и на придурков, из-за которых он оказался в этих кустах, и из-за глупой Сацуки, которую он, вообще-то, всегда считал умнее любого мальчишки в районе, а тут такая ерунда! — и из-за того, что почему-то вдруг рядом с ней почувствовал себя полным дураком. — Мы друзья?  
— Конечно, — Сацуки принялась снова завязывать бретельки на плечах.  
— А эти уроды тебе друзья?   
— Нет, конечно! — Сацуки презрительно скривила губы. — Спрашиваешь! Я их даже не знаю!  
— Так почему ты веришь всяким придуркам, а мне нет?! — Дайки снова взял ее за плечи и развернул к себе. — Слушай меня: я, Аомине Дайки, говорю, что ты красивая. Потому что ты мой друг. А эти бараны ничего не понимают в красоте… — тут он понял, что речь эта оказалась посложнее беготни с мячом в жару, потому что совершенно взмок, а майка прилипла к спине.   
Сацуки хлопала на него ресницами, и во взгляде ее читалась радость пополам с полным благоговением.  
— Дай-чааан… — тихо выдохнула она, и где-то в глубине души Дайки шевельнулось тщеславие: он это сделал!  
— Все. Пошли играть. И если снова встретишь этих уродов, сразу скажи мне, я им покажу.

_Первое лето средней школы._

— Я дома! — крикнул Дайки, вваливаясь в дом после пятничной тренировки. Никто не отозвался. Есть хотелось до темных пятен перед глазами, и Дайки, едва скинув обувь, прошел прямиком на кухню.   
На плите стояла кастрюля с еще горячим карри, рядом обнаружился рис, и Дайки тут же принялся наполнять тарелку.  
К тому времени, как желудок сообщил ему, что больше не сможет вместить ни рисинки, Дайки с легким чувством вины осознал, что в кастрюле осталась примерно половина приготовленного карри. Вряд ли, убегая на дежурство, мама предполагала, что блюдо, рассчитанное на сутки, будет уничтожено в первый же вечер.  
Вздохнув, но не в силах долго изнурять себя борьбой с угрызениями совести — особенно после отличной тренировки со стартовым составом Тейко и плотного ужина — Дайки наскоро помыл за собой посуду, уничтожая следы своего пребывания на кухне, и, подхватив сумку с вещами, затолкал их в стиральную машинку.  
Возвращаясь в прихожую за учебниками, он только тогда заметил в самом углу девичьи школьные туфли: значит, где-то в доме была Сацуки. Странно, что ее совсем не было слышно, спала она, что ли? Дайки вспомнил, что она собиралась сразу после школы пойти по магазинам и наотрез отказалась ждать до завтра, хотя он тоже хотел присмотреть себе новые кроссовки.   
Он прошел к себе, попутно заглянув в гостиную, но так никого и не нашел. Это было чудно, но довольный и сытый Дайки не склонен был озадачиваться вопросом, почему Сацуки существует отдельно от своей обуви. Он уже рассчитывал завалиться на кровать, чтобы вздремнуть, как вдруг услышал, как Сацуки что-то напевает в душевой. Он подошел и сунул голову в гостеприимно приоткрытую дверь, собираясь сказать…  
Что он собирался сказать, Дайки так и не понял, потому что увидел Сацуки. Та стояла перед зеркалом в одной форменной юбке и прижимала к груди лифчик. Сдвинув брови, она очень критично осматривала себя, слегка сминала пальцами грудь, заставляя ее сильнее приподниматься, взбухая над краем лифчика мягкими белыми булочками. Потом отвернулась, бросила белый и приложила черный: перед взором Дайки на миг мелькнули заострившиеся розовые соски, и кровь тяжело забухала в голове. Он мигом выпрямился и зажмурился, чувствуя, как воздух в комнате раскаляется все сильнее. Стараясь не шуметь, он снова вышел в коридор, вернулся на кухню и, открыв холодную воду, умылся, надеясь смыть с внутренней стороны век словно отпечатавшуюся на ней картину нежной девичьей груди, сжимаемой тонкими пальцами. И снова направился к себе.  
— Я дома!!! — проорал он так, что слышно было, наверное, даже соседям. — Есть кто?!!  
Навстречу ему из комнаты, уже полностью одетая, выглянула улыбающаяся и чем-то страшно довольная Сацуки.   
— Ну наконец-то! — воскликнула она. И затараторила: — Почему так долго, Дай-чан? Как прошла тренировка? Они возьмут тебя? Что сказал Ниджимура-семпай? Ты здоров? Выглядишь странно — щеки красные… — она протянула ладонь к его лицу, словно собираясь пощупать лоб, но Дайки ловко увернулся.  
— Здоров, все нормально, — он прошел в комнату и рухнул на кровать, прикрыв лицо локтем. — Устал.  
— Ты, правда, какой-то странный… Аомине-сан просила обязательно тебя дождаться и сказать, чтобы ты не съедал все карри за раз, а то ее не будет двое суток, она кого-то подменяет в больнице.   
Дайки скрипнул зубами.   
— Ладно.   
— Дай-чан? — Сацуки села рядом на кровать и попыталась убрать руку от лица Дайки. — Что случилось? Я же вижу, что что-то не так…  
Дайки на миг приоткрыл глаза, снова наткнувшись взглядом на грудь Сацуки и отчетливо увидев, словно обладал особым зрением, белую кожу и розовые кружки, обрамляющие соски. Он снова зажмурился. Только бы Сацуки не заметила, что его школьная сумка оказалась в комнате раньше самого Дайки.  
— Я съел карри, — выдал он первое, что пришло в голову.   
Сацуки охнула и прикрыла рот ладошкой.   
— Как?  
— Ну как! Есть хотел после тренировки, вот и съел. Я ж не знал. Теперь есть нечего.   
Сацуки секунду смотрела на него, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, потом резко встала.  
— Хорошо. Раз это я виновата — не успела тебя предупредить — мне и исправлять. Я сама приготовлю карри.  
— А ты умеешь? — Дайки открыл один глаз.  
— Конечно! Каждая девушка обязана уметь готовить, — бодро заявила Сацуки и решительно направилась прочь из комнаты.  
На следующий день Сацуки с извинениями за свою оплошлость принесла из дома онигири, приготовленные Момои-сан, а Дайки, закончив отмывать кухонный бардак, что они с Сацуки учинили, пытаясь состряпать еще карри, сбежал в город и долго ходил там мимо прилавков с журналами, на обложках которых сияли купальниками нового сезона большегрудые модели.

_Второе лето старшей школы._

— Эй, Аомине! — резкий голос Вакамацу разорвал душную пелену дремоты. — Ты долго собираешься это терпеть?  
— Что именно? — Дайки кое-как разлепил глаза, прикрываясь ладонью. Ну что там еще? Кто-то пытается играть на пляже в баскетбол?   
— Если ты ничего не сделаешь, я сам вмешаюсь…  
Лето. Окинава. Пляж. Море… И Вакамацу. Блин.   
Дайки раздраженно сел.  
— Что еще?  
— Да вон, снова какие-то хмыри трутся возле Момои-сан!  
Дайки прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть на запруженном пляже знакомую фигуру.  
— Вы не туда смотрите, Аомине-сан, — услужливо подсказал Сакурай. — На два часа.   
В указанном направлении недалеко от них стояла группа каких-то совсем немаленьких ребят. Нужно было хорошо присмотреться, чтобы понять, что голубые пятна, едва различимые между их фигурами — это купальник Сацуки.   
— Ну и что? Она ж менеджер, — зевнул Дайки. — Наверное, об игре договаривается.   
Потом один из них сделал полшага влево, открыв Сацуки его взгляду, и стало понятно, что та выбрала для деловых переговоров неправильный костюм: двое из группы, оказавшиеся за ее спиной, не спускали глаз с ее зада и ног, а тот, что непосредственно разговаривал с Сацуки, казалось, больше интересовался ее декольте, чем темой разговора.   
Дайки с досадой фыркнул.   
— Жарко, — заявил он, вставая, и направился к морю.  
— Вот ведь бревно, — буркнул ему вслед Вакамацу. — Если б мою девушку так обхаживали, уж я бы…  
Что бы сделал Вакамацу, если бы его девушка привлекала столько же внимания, сколько Сацуки, Дайки не интересовало. Да и Сацуки не была его девушкой. Если ей нравится, пусть хоть весь пляж на нее пялится…  
— Аомине-кун! — позвала Сацуки, но он не обернулся и вообще сделал вид, что не услышал. Не сбавляя шага, вошел в море и почти сразу нырнул, не чувствуя разницы температур между водой и воздухом. Проплыл, делая резкие, энергичные взмахи, метров пятьдесят, оставив позади буйки, и оглянулся: отведенная Тоо территория, шум и смех пляжа были далеко, а спокойствия почему-то не было. Взгляд то и дело возвращался к группе парней, собравшихся вокруг Сацуки, и необъяснимо хотелось начистить им рожи.   
Дайки лег на спину и раскинулся звездой, покачиваясь на ленивых волнах и дыша медленно и медитативно. Еще хотелось свалить с курорта и вернуться в Токио, вызвонить Кисе и Тецу с придурком-Кагами и сыграть двое на двое… Мидориму с его распасовщиком тоже можно было бы позвать. Дайки почувствовал, как по мышцам пробежала приятная дрожь предвкушения и поплыл обратно. Скорее бы эти выходные закончились…  
— Дай-чан! — он почти врезался в Сацуки, подплывая к берегу и не заметив, что она стоит руки в боки по пояс в воде. — Совесть у тебя есть? Ты же слышал, что я тебя зову!  
— Ну слышал, — признал он, вытирая лицо ладонью, и сплюнул попавшую в рот соленую воду. — Что-то срочное?   
— Да, представь себе! Я договорилась об игре со старшей школой из Далласа — они отдыхают на соседнем пляже, — а ты даже не соизволил подойти, поздороваться.  
— Ну договорилась же, — Дайки прошел мимо, бросив хмурый взгляд на девушек, как-то очень уж пристально разглядывавших его и не слишком дружелюбно косившихся на Сацуки. — Вот и поздороваюсь, когда встретимся на площадке.   
Сацуки цапнула его за руку, не давая уйти: Дайки поморщился — ишь, отрастила, не ногти, а когти какие-то, — и развернулся, стараясь смотреть именно в лицо Сацуки, а никак не ниже, хотя посмотреть там, конечно, было на что, тут он тех ковбоев отлично понимал.  
— Дай-чан, я тебя чем-то обидела? — вдруг спросила Сацуки. — Мне кажется, ты меня избегаешь…  
— Тебе показалось, — взгляд Дайки все же соскользнул со сведенных домиком бровей Сацуки на губы, потом на плечи и дальше. Высокая грудь мерно колыхалась от дыхания, на нежной коже, покрытой красивым золотистым загаром, в самой ложбинке пряталась родинка в форме цветка. Черт. Дайки почувствовал, что краснеет, и поскорее отвернулся. Глянцевые красотки в журналах — это, конечно, хорошо, но живая, настоящая Сацуки давно уже их переплюнула. — Оденься, а то сгоришь, — буркнул он и хотел выйти из воды, но Сацуки держала неожиданно крепко.   
— Дай-чан? — ее голос странно дрогнул, и Дайки снова вскинул глаза — неужели плакать собралась? Ну, точно — поджала губы, и глаза какие-то слишком прозрачные, будто радужку водой разбавили.  
— Оденься, говорю, — повторил он. — Не хочу, чтоб все на тебя смотрели, — и чуть не прикусил язык, а Сацуки вдруг прищурилась, вскинув бровь, — никаких слез и в помине нет. И еще крепче сжала пальцы на руке.   
— А тебе не все равно?   
Дайки взбесился как-то разом — даже сам не понял, что его так достало: Сацуки с ее буферами, собственное смущение перед ней или крепкая рука, не дававшая двинуться с места.  
— Да пофигу! — взвился он, вырываясь из ее хватки. — Отвали уже.  
От рывка Сацуки чуть не упала, наклонившись вперед, и Дайки случайно зацепил пальцем завязку купальника, рванул, не разобравшись: тонкая веревочка с треском лопнула. Лифчик полетел в сторону, Сацуки отшатнулась, взмахнув руками, — ее голая грудь красиво, словно в замедленной съемке, всколыхнулась — и рухнула спиной в воду.  
Ну полный привет. Дайки стоял над ней дурак дураком, не зная, то ли бежать со стыда куда глаза глядят, то ли помочь встать. Впрочем, последнее было бы совсем глупо, учитывая, что голубая тряпочка лифчика как в воду канула — в буквальном смысле. Сацуки беспомощно оглядывалась и прикрывалась под водой руками. Наконец, Дайки осенило.  
— Я сейчас, — он выскочил из воды, в несколько прыжков добежал до своей сумки, выхватил черную майку Тоуо и бросился обратно. — Вот, надень, — Сацуки ловко поймала футболку одной рукой, быстро расправила на воде и натянула на себя. Только потом встала и выпрямилась.  
Дайки открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, но слова так и прилипли к языку. Черная мокрая ткань облепила тело Сацуки так, что казалась совершенно прозрачной, не скрывая ничего — ни тяжелую грудь идеальной формы, ни тонкую талию, ни крутой изгиб бедер. Сацуки подошла почти вплотную и смотрела на него с нечитаемым выражением. Дайки почувствовал, что еще немного, и ему самому срочно понадобится брать у кого-нибудь взаймы футболку, чтоб прикрыться.  
— Оделась, — наконец фырнула она. — Доволен?   
Дайки гулко сглотнул и тоже попытался усмехнуться, а Сацуки вдруг тряхнула головой, словно специально качнув бюстом, и вздернула подбородок.  
— Дай-чан, скажи честно, я красивая?


End file.
